Stone High School
Stone High School refers to one of the four best high schools in the state of New York that resides on the east side of Uptown Ithcona. Known for its strong General Department, attending schools with a strong general education program gives aspiring heroes the best chance to make heroism a full-time profession. At least a ninety-five percent of Stone High School's graduates go on to university, and eighty percent of those graduates become full-time professional heroes in the United States. Stone High School provides a comprehensive general studies areas that allow students to obtain a foundation for a wide range of professions. Stone High School also offers a hero course with additional supplementary courses. Supplementary courses exist for serious students aspiring to excel in the hero profession, and students with a long history of attending supplementary courses usually make it within the top ten ranks of the US Hero Billboard Chart at least at one point during their career after becoming a Professional Hero. Housing & Costs Stone High School offers a boarding program for in-state students, out-of-state students, and foreigners. There's an additional $7,000 dollar fee along with the $12,000 dollar tuition to enter the dorms. Students typically enter the dorms in their Junior (11th Grade) or Senior (12th Grade) year to prepare for living away from their parents before they leave for university, but they can join earlier. The dorms offer life coaches who teach students how to do day-to-day tasks. Many students leave the dorms knowing how to cook, clean, do their own laundry, and make basic repairs to their living space. Scholarships, financial assistance, and pay-what-you-can options exist for students who score a 90% or higher on the written entrance exam or pass the practical exam to get into the Hero Department. Entrance Exams Stone High School administers the entrance exam in two parts. The first portion reviews core subjects such as Mathematics, Science, English, Social Studies, and Health. This section of the test contains an extensive written portion that takes three to four hours to complete. Students who do not pass the written exam do not receive admittance into Stone High School even if they pass the practical. For the practical exam, incoming students face against graduating students in combat. Senior (12th Grade) students need to participate and pass this evaluation before they go through their final semester at Stone High School. The applicants need to escape or capture the graduating student using a pair of handcuffs in an artificial city. The graduating student needs to use at least three techniques and fight the applicant without severely injuring the potential student. Graduate students who fail this objective need to wait until the next entrance exam to graduate. Students who fail to capture or escape a graduate does not enter the Hero Department. Depending on the skill of the graduating class, the pass rate fluctuates. Stone High School's exam has a 30% pass rate. Locations Uptown Ithcona * Entrance * Courtyard * Hallway * Freshman Classroom * Sophomore Classroom * Junior Classroom * Senior Classroom * Teacher's Lounge * Counseling Office * Principal's Office * Library * Support Laboratory * Cafeteria * Gym * Morphing Arena * Track and Football Field * Dorms Category:Ithcona Category:New York Category:United States of America Category:Schools Category:Locations